Wyatt Halliwell
Wyatt Matthew Halliwell is a Whitelighter-Witch and the first born child of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt. He is the older brother of Chris and Melinda Halliwell, and the oldest of the children of the Charmed Ones. Wyatt is the first male witch in his family. As the prophesied Twiced-Blessed Child, Wyatt is going to be one of the most powerful witches to ever walk the Earth. The Elders made is to Chris and Melinda both became Twice Blessed as well. So the three of them could inherit the Power of Three and become a great force of good in the world like the Charmed Ones. History 'Pre-Birth' Originally, Wyatt's parents were forbidden to be together due to rules imposed on them by the Elders, as Leo was Piper's whitelighter. However, due the Charmed Ones and Leo saving all Elders from the warlock Eames and at the request of some supportive Elders, such as Gideon, the entire council eventually allowed the two to get married. Following the revelation of Piper's pregnancy, it was believed by Piper and her sisters, that her unborn child was a girl, Melinda, the child that Piper saw in the future, the same future in which her sister Prue was still alive. Piper later discovered, to her astonishment and wonder, that her unborn child had incredible powers, and was actually able to perform spectacular feats of magic while still in the womb. During Piper's distressing pregnancy, she began to have doubts about motherhood and her ability to keep the unborn baby safe. However, during an encounter with Necron, and with help from her mother, Piper was able to overcome her doubts. The baby was also able to heal many of the wounds Piper sustained from fighting evil. 'Birth' Piper went into labour on the day of the Wiccan Festival of Lights, or Imbolc which coincidentally was the same day as the Aurora Borealis. With the knowledge of the ancient prophecy of the Twice-Blessed Child, the entire magical community believed that this special child was Piper's. Because of the astrological circumstances combined with the Wiccan sabbath, all forms of magic ceased on this "holy day" to welcome the child into the world. Taking advantage of this, a sorcerer named Cronyn concocted a plan to kidnap the child and raise it to be an evil ruler. Paige and Phoebe, with the aid of Victor, the girls' father, were able to vanquish Cronyn and his partner Doris. Then in the quiet moments, surrounded by her family, Piper gave birth to her baby. To everyone's surprise, the child turned out to be a boy and not a girl. Which broke tradition. With Wyatt's birth, the Wiccan sabbath ended, Aurora Borealis ceased, and magic was restored. With Wyatt destined to be the twice-blessed one, the sisters vowed to protect their nephew, knowing that evil would certainly make many attempts to kill or take him away from his family. Piper broke the family tradition of names beginning with the letter "P" and gave her son the name Wyatt, derived from Leo's last name, in honor of his father; the middle name, Matthew, derived from her sister's adopted last name, in honor of his aunt Paige; and Piper and Leo decided for him to keep the last name Halliwell because "evil fears it and good magic respects it." Grams was astonished to discover that her great-grandchild was a boy as males had never been born into the Warren line. However, she eventually got over her bitterness towards men and accepted the child into the family and performed his Wiccaning. 'Charmed Forever' Wyatt Halliwell/Early Life| Early Life Alternate Futures 'Dark Future' It was revealed that in the future, Wyatt will take control of the Underworld and the mortal world and rule with a mighty fist, believing that power is everything. He developed a cruel outlook on the world and gave himself a virtual paradise, while the rest of the world lived in a veritable dystopia. He turned the manor into a museum after the Charmed Ones were killed under unknown circumstances. He was described as akin to the Source of All Evil since he has control of demons and the Underworld. When Prue wound up pregnant by his supposed to best friend, Damien he killed him. Which devistated Prue to the point where she killed herself. Though he wanted Chris, the Whitelighter from the future, to rule with him (possibly as a direct underling), Wyatt was willing to kill him if he did not join his ranks. In this future, he was ruthless and would kill anyone who upsets him, even those he was closest to. However, Chris was able to escape and return to the present to attempt to prevent this future from occurring. Powers and Abilities Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:'The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:'The ability to brew potions. *'Scrying:'The ability to locate a being through use of a map, a crystal, and sometimes other tools. *'Mediumship:' The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Active Powers *''' Projection:The ability to manipulate reality. It is channeled through imagination, high levels of emotions, and the will to make things happen. **Pyrokinesis:' The ability to create and manipulate fire with one's mind. **'Energy Waves:' The ability to release a destructive wave of energy capable of vanquishing or destroying multiple targets. **'Power Negation:' The ability to cancel out the powers of others. **'Shrinking:' The ability to reduce the size of objects and beings. **'Voice Manipulation:' The ability to manipulate one's voice. **'Power Swapping:' The ability to swap the powers of two individuals. **'Summoning:' The ability to transport a being to the users presence no matter where they are **'Conjuration:' The ability to conjure things from different places, Wyatt conjured a dragon twice. *'Telekinesis:The ability to move objects and beings with the mind **Deviation:' The ability to use a power to deflect magical energies and objects back in the direction they came from. Wyatt is able to push attacks or powers back telekinetically. **'Crushing:' The ability to create a force around an object, squashing it as a result *'Telekinetic Orbing:' The ability to transport objects from one location to another with orbs. **'Deviation:' The ability to manipulate your current magical power to deflect/send energies back in the direction it came from. Wyatt is able to send attacks back in mid-air or by calling for them and sending them back. **'Remote Orbing: The ability to orb other beings from one place to another *Orb Shield:' The ability to create a protective Force Field of translucent blue energy that rendered himself or the ones he wished to protect safe from harm. '''Other Powers' *'High Resistance:' The ability to be resistant to attacks by weapons and various magical powers and magic from other magical beings. Whitelighter Powers *'Orbing:'The ability to teleport oneself from one place to another with the use of orbs. *'Sensing:'The ability to magically sense and locate beings anywhere in the world, unless they are dead or in the Underworld. *'Healing:' The ability to heal the injuries and wounds of others. Wyatt has been able to do this since before he was born. *'Photokinesis:' The ability to create and manipulate light and orbs. *'Literary Manipulation:' the ability to scan and absorb the content of a book at a rapid speed, simply by holding hands over the text. Users of this ability are able to control the book, making it flip from page to page at high speed. *'Glamouring:' The ability to change one's appearance into the form of another. *'Cloaking:' The ability to hide yourself or someone magically from others. Wyatt can hide his charges by making them invisible to a select few. *'Omnilingualism:' The ability to understand, speak, and read any language that his charges speak, without training in it. Romantic Life Angie Black : Main Article: Wyatt Halliwell and Angie Black '' Angie is Wyatt's current girlfriend. The two began dating eight months ago. They have been friends ever since the say they met when she moved next door to him ans his family in 2013. Growing up Wyatt, Angie, Caleb, and Beth were pretty much inceperable. Though the only problem they have is his younger sister, Melinda doesn't like Angie. But neither of them know why and she won't tell them. 'Other Relationships' Wyatt is a kind and caring guy which means women do get attracted to him. Before he began dating Beth he did date more than his siblings. But like anybody else he is just looking for that special somebody to come into his life. Personality Wyatt has a very optimistic view on the world, a trait that he learned from his mother (something that Paige laughed at). Wyatt, like his aunt Phoebe, seems to have a problem holding back the truth However despite his optimistic atittude Wyatt can be outright intimidating and aggressive when someone's threaten the people he cares about. Health and Vitals *Almost kidnapped by Cronyn and Doris Bennett at birth February-2-2003 *Born six weeks early February-2-2003 *Almost thrown out a window by a demon 2003 *Multiple kidnapping atempts 2003 *Had a high fever 2003 *Almost stabbed my an Elder, Gideon October-16-2004 *Orbed his toy and accidentally hit himself in the head 2005 *Kidnapped from a demon disguised as a room mom at his school. 2005 *Tricked and had his powers stollen during the Ultimate Battle; they were later restored. May-21-2006 *Had his magic taken away for seven months 2008 - May 2009 *Had a headache; from Prue being around the same way she has been effecting Piper, Phoebe, and Paige for months 2010 Family Tree Etymology *'Wyatt': "War" and "brave" *'Matthew': gift of god *'Halliwell': Derived from any of the several places named with the Old English pre 7th Century elements "halig" meaning "holy", plus "well(a)", a well or spring. Notes *Wyatt is the first male born in the Warren line in over a hundred years *Wyatt's full name consists of last names. Wyatt comes from Leo Wyatt and Matthew from Paige Matthews. *Wyatt was born 6 weeks early according to Piper *Wyatt's godmother is his aunt Paige Matthews. *Wyatt's favorite toy growing up is his teddy bear, Wuvey. *Wyatt, his aunt Phoebe, his unborn cousin and his ancestor Melinda Warren, are the only witches shown that were able to use their powers through their mother from the womb. *Wyatt, his aunt Phoebe and his cousin Parker are the only Halliwells born in the Manor. *Wyatt and his cousin Parker were born at a time when their parents had no magic. *Wyatt is protective of everybody in his family *Wyatt is an Aquarius Gallery Comics~ Little Wyatt~ Wy.png|Little Wyatt with his brother, sister, and mother (The Heir Up There) WMH1.png|Wyatt seeing the vines attacking Piper and Melinda (Charmed Lives) WMH2.png|Wyatt with Leo, his siblings, and cousins after Piper and Phoebe left (No Rest for the Wicca) WMH3.png|Wyatt and his brother running around Halliwell's (Unnatural Resources) WMH4.png|Wyatt sleeping next to Chris during the sleep over with his cousins (Last Witch Effort ) WyChrisMelLeo-PP.jpg|Wyatt with his siblings and father (Piper's Place) Wy-piperplace.jpg|Wyatt refuses to talk to Piper (Piper's Place) WyChris-PP.jpg|Wyatt and Chris in bed (Piper's Place) WyBook-PP.jpg|Wyatt goes to cast the spell (Piper's Place) WMH5.png|Wyatt finding the spell to cast on Piper (Piper's Place) WMH6.png|Wyatt serving food at Halliwell's (Piper's Place) WMH7.png|Wyatt conjured another dragon (Family Shatters) Wyatt-charmed-assault.jpg|Wyatt with his siblings and cousins at Cupid's Temple (Charmed Assault) Wy-CharmedAssault.jpg|Wyatt running with Chris at Cupid's Temple (Charmed Assault) Wyatt-WillOWitch.jpg|Wyatt watches the Wisp attack Piper (Will o' the Witch) WMH10.png|Wyatt consoled by his father (Love Is a Burning Thing) WyattWorried-LoveisaBurningThing.jpg|Wyatt worried about Piper (Love is a Burning Thing) MelWyattChrisParker-HasteMakesWasteland.jpg|Wyatt being tickled by Melinda (Haste Makes Wasteland) AidelBabysitsHalliwellKids-2010.jpg|Wyatt and Melinda listening to Chris and Aidel's conversation (Haste Makes Wasteland) WyattTeaseingAidel.jpg|Wyatt teasing Aidel (Haste Makes Wasteland) Wyatt-Haste Makes Wasteland.jpg|Wyatt while Aidel babysits the Halliwell kids (Haste Makes Wasteland) LeoAndBoys-HasteMakesWasteland.jpg|Wyatt playing with his brother and father (Haste Makes Wasteland) PiperLeoKids-The Curious Case of Benjamin Turner.jpg|Melinda giving her brothers a flower (The Curious Case of Benjamin Turner) ChrisWyattMelWithPaigeAndBenjamin-The Curious Case of Benjamin Turner.jpg|Wyatt with his siblings and aunt (The Curious Case of Benjamin Turner) HalliwellsMitchells-The Curious Case of Benjamin Turner.jpg|Wyatt with his family (The Curious Case of Benjamin Turner) MelWithWyatt-The Curious Case of Benjamin Turner.jpg|Wyatt with his siblings, aunts, and mother (The Curious Case of Benjamin Turner) WyattChrisTam-The Curious Case of Benjamin Turner.jpg|Wyatt listens to the adults talk (The Curious Case of Benjamin Turner) WyattHeadache-The Curious Case of Benjamin Turner.jpg|Prue starts to effect the kids (The Curious Case of Benjamin Turner) 640px-5x09-Force-Field.jpg Wyatt birth.jpg baby Wyatt cradle.jpg 798505632a987927403b325169508l.jpg Wyatt_SAS.jpg Wyatt_in_bed.jpg 1Wy.jpg 2Wy.jpg 3Wy.jpg 4Wy.jpg 5Wy.jpg 6Wy.jpg 7Wy.jpg 8Wy.jpg 9Wy.jpg 10Wy.jpg 11Wy.jpg 12Wy.jpg 13Wy.jpg 14Wy.jpg 15Wy.jpg 16Wy.jpg 17Wy.jpg 18.jpg 19.jpg 20.jpg 21.jpg 22.jpg 23.jpg 24.jpg 25.jpg 26.jpg 27.jpg 28.jpg 29.jpg 30.jpg 31.jpg 32.jpg 33.jpg 34.jpg 35.jpg 36.jpg 37.jpg 38.jpg 39.jpg 40.jpg Wyatt1.jpg 0da41e01b5_55095478_o2.jpg Wyatt2.jpg Wyatt3.jpg Wyatt4.jpg Wyatt5.jpg Wyatt6.jpg Wyatt7.jpg See Also Other Pages of~ Wyatt Halliwell Category:Witches Category:Waren Witches Category:Halliwell Family Category:Wyatt-Halliwell Category:Half Whitelighter Category:Whitelighter Category:Characters Category:Magical Beings Category:Twice Blessed Category:Wyatt Halliwell Category:Hybrid